


Partner

by Kurisuta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Danny Phantom
Genre: BAMF Tomoe Hotaru, Clueless Danny Fenton, Danny Fenton Is So Done, Danny Fenton Needs A Hug, F/M, Ghost Zone, Meddling Clockwork (Danny Phantom), Protective Danny Fenton, Sailor Moon Crossover, Sailor Senshi Romance, Screw Destiny, Tomoe Hotaru-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Alerted by the displacement of energy, Saturn appears and finds the newly created Danny Phantom. She decides to allow him to keep his power and stick around to watch him become a hero.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Tomoe Hotaru
Kudos: 1





	Partner

Saturn detected the strange surge of energy.

It was coming from her domain, the Ghost Zone.

She appeared where the energy had been displaced, to find a ghost standing in a portal.

She used her power to knock out the other two humans. This person, was half human half ghost.

Saturn changed to her human form. She knelt and helped the boy up.

“W-Who are you?” He asked shakily. “Wh-What am I?”

“You are half ghost.” Saturn said softly. “I am Sailor Saturn, Guardian of Death and Rebirth. My name is Hotaru Tomoe. I came here to see who had trespassed on my domain.”

“Trespassed...” The boy looked down at himself. “I’m a ghost!”

“Yes you are.” Hotaru said. “What’s your name.”

“Danny....Phantom.” He sounded unsure.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. “Your real name.”

“Danny Fenton.” Danny said after some hesitation. “You said I was a trespasser. Are you going to...hurt me?”

“I was.” Hotaru admitted freely. “But now I think you have capability for great good. Setsuna-mama and Clockwork think you would do well from my advice. So...” Hotaru put her hand out. “Partner?”

Danny took her hand. “Alright. Partner.”


End file.
